


reserve course student.

by adorechan



Series: if i could rewrite my story, i definitely would. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hinata Hajime-centric, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Other, Surgery, i am a hajime enthusiast, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: all hajime ever wanted was to be special to someone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: if i could rewrite my story, i definitely would. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. hajime hinata.

all hajime ever wanted was to be special to someone.

he was just a stupid reserve course student. he wasn't special to his teachers. he was just another one in the failed bunch.

he was just a stupid reserve course student. he should have just gone to a normal highschool. he wasn't special to his parents.

everyone in his class were the same. they were wishing, hoping, praying that somehow they would change. that somehow they'd get a talent overnight. he wasn't special among them. he had the same wishes as every single one of them.

he was friends with chiaki nanami. she probably just pitied him for being the way he was. he was talentless, worthless. he wasn't special in her eyes. 

how could he, a normal kid, ever be special in a world where those with talents were praised?

he was just a normal person.

he was just a normal person.

he just was a normal person.

he was just a normal person until he wasn't.

that offer changed everything.

he could have a talent.

finally.

he would be special.

of course he accepted.

he didn't care for the consequences.

he would finally be special.

his classmates would envy him.

his parents would finally be proud.

chiaki wouldn't pity him anymore. they could be normal friends.

he'd finally love himself.

(maybe he could finally forgive himself for being so jealous of chiaki.)


	2. chiaki nanami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izuru next lol

chiaki always knew she had some kind of weird privilege over some people because of the talent thing she didn't quite understand. all she knew she was really, really good at video games and no one could ever compare to her. she didn't really understand or care, she just wanted to keep playing her video games no matter what.

until she reached highschool and started going to hope's peak. that changed everything, her entire perspective. that stretch between normal people and those with talents was so large and she was a bit disturbed by it.

she didn't mind it.

until she met hajime.

she hated this feeling of being put over others. she thought everyone was the same in their cores but everyone seemed to think differently.

hajime made those bad feelings go away and she felt normal. 

he made her feel like she was human, a normal girl. not some person who was just so good at video games so they worshipped or hated her. 

it felt good.

she really felt like hajime liked her for her, not because they wanted to get close to her because of her status. 

he made her feel normal.

like she had always wanted.

then, he disappeared without a word and her world started crashing down around her.

her friend who made me feel normal, who made her feel like she was amazing because of only her personality, her special friend, was gone.

her other friends were full of despair and all she could do was try her hardest to save them all.

she just wanted hajime to come back and tell her that it was okay, she did her best, she could let go now. 

even if she was a talented individual, dying was just the same as everyone else.

(she wanted to tell hajime she was glad they met.)


End file.
